


A Smile Like Sunrise

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly buttons, Cuddling, Found Family, Head Rubs, Kissing, M/M, Podium Family, Shyness, before your parents come home, boys with no shirts, smooches, the shape of each of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Otabek and Yuri catch a few moments alone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	A Smile Like Sunrise

"It isn't often we get this much space to ourselves." Yuri whispered.

"No, not usually." Otabek agreed. A smile spread, slow and soft as a winter sunrise across his face. Yuuri and Victor had gone to the car dealership to look at new cars. Yuri had begged off, pleading that he could not stand to be dragging around after his parents for a whole afternoon, watching them charm a car salesman until he wanted to puke.

Yuuri had hesitated, like he always did since the things that had gone down with Adrian. But it had been so long since Yuri had asked to be left alone. And Dr. Schultz had said that they had to let him set the pace for this. If he was ready, then he was ready. And even Yuuri had to admit that it would be nice if he only had to worry about Victor and not keep half an eye on Yuri too.

"All right," he'd sighed. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"That'll still be a million years." Yuri had snorted. "He'll have some salesman asking him about his glory days on the ice. He'll spend hours talking about it. The poor guy's ears will bleed"

"People like to hear about my glory days." Victor protested. He crossed his arms and even managed to look fetching while doing so. It was really a marvel, when you thought about it. Otabek had more than once wondered what his secret was. 

"They ask to be polite and you pull out a PowerPoint presentation." an eyeroll, such that only a teenager can give.

"You call it polite, I call it enthralled." he tilted his chin up.

"And that's exactly the problem." Yuri shrugged. "Good luck with all that, Katsudon. I don't envy you a bit." Yuuri could only sigh at his family. As long as they loved each other, he supposed that was all that really mattered.

"Did you want to do something?" Yuri swallowed hard.

It was even stranger that he and Otabek got to get together like this. Their schedules just lined up perfectly, and when Otabek had asked to visit, Yuri jumped at the chance. He may or may not have begged and pleaded with the piggy and the old man. They were easy going enough about it, although there may have been some ground rules about "And he sleeps in the office or on the couch, Yurio. This is not up for discussion."

Even better was that after a week here, he was going to go home with Otabek for a week or so. Over the phone, the Kazakh had admitted that his mother and sisters were clamoring to meet the mysterious blond that they said had wrapped their son and brother around his finger.

"Are you wrapped around my finger?" Yuri had asked with a laugh.

"There's very little I would tell you no about. I think you know that." Otabek responded very seriously.

The thought made butterflies burst across his belly. He could feel them twisting around his heart and settling in his lungs, making him want to giggle.

"Aren't we doing something right now?" Otabek asked innocently, gesturing to the game controllers in their hands.

"I guess that's not what I meant." he swallowed hard, shoving losing strands of hair behind his ears.

"Tell me what you mean, Yura." his voice, low and soft. Yuri contemplated him for a moment. They were sitting on his bed, with the door still open. He turned, putting his hand in the center o Otabek's chest, gently pushing him back.  
"Oh?"

Yuri was clad in a pair of shorts and a big sweater of Otabek's. He sucked in a deep breath, then slipped until he was straddling Otabek's hips. He sat back, his hands primly on his thighs. Beka's hands, warm and heavy, rested on his hips, his thumbs rubbing over them.

He could hurt me with these hands, Yuri thought. If he really wanted to. He doesn't hurt me because he doesn't want to. It isn't because he is unable. It's because he just doesn't want to hurt me.

"I'm not--I'm not ready. To have sex." he said bluntly.

"That's fine."

"But what if you are?"

"If I am then we'll figure that out, won't we?" he shrugged. "I'm here to be with you, in whatever capacity that looks like." one of his hands came to catch Yuri's. Their fingers laced together, and he squeezed a little bit. Yuri squeezed back, feeling a little bit better.

"But isn't there other stuff we could do?"

"If that's what you want. What do you want, Yura?" he looked amused. The little blond on top of him was biting his lower lip thoughtfully. He looked at Beka like he was an ice cream case, and he couldn't quite pick what flavor he wanted.

"Can I--touch you? Your chest? Maybe? And then see what happens?"

Ah, a sample. That was a good idea. He hummed and wriggled until he was able to peel off his shirt and throw it to the side. Yuri's mouth when dry as he took him in. His skin was darker than his. He had a small smattering of hair on his chest. Yuri let his hands run up the middle of his belly, towards his sternum. Beka's whole body seemed to ripple underneath him.

Dark eyes drank in the sight of the blond haired fairy. He knew that Yuri hated that title, but there really was no better description of him, unless it was angel. That was why he tried to hard to have a scowl, to look like he wasn't so pretty. Yuri was beautiful, and there was no way he could hide it. He reached up and gently removed the scrunchie holding his hair in a loose ponytail, let it free.

"Is that okay? I should have asked first." he apologized.

"It's just hair. I don't care." the younger boy shrugged. He went back to his ministrations, letting his fingers dance around Beka's ribs. Beka flinched a little bit, goosebumps rising on his skin. Yuri bit his lip again and looked at him in question.

"It's fine, Yura."

"Are you ticklish?" an evil smirk rose.

"NO! And if you try I promise I am never taking my shirt off around you again!" Beka warned. Yuri pouted for a moment, until one hand tangled at the back of his head and carefully pulled him down. Their lips met, slow and careful. When they broke apart, Yuri eased back into a sitting position.

"Can I keep going, or did you want me to stop?"

"You can keep going." he gave that sunrise smile again.

Yuri was focused on his torso, starting at his belly button and running his palms all the way up to his collarbones. His pointer finger traced around his belly button. He had an innie, like Yuri. But Yuri's was nearly flat, he was so long and skinny. Otabek's had some depth to it. He dipped his finger in. Otabek smiled and managed not to squirm.

“Will you take the sweater off?” Beka asked quietly.

Yuri pulled it off, tossing it to the side with the tshirt. He was wearing a tight, short tank top now, that rode up even higher when he bent over to kiss Beka on his lips, down his jaw. He pressed little kisses, hot and quick down to his collarbone.

Beka's hands skimmed up his back, running up and down by his spine. He could feel the thundering of Yuri's heart. He gently pulled the younger man down to him, peppered his neck with kisses as he pushed the tank top up, enjoying the shiver than ran through him. When the blond pulled back, Beka drank in the wild look in his green eyes.

He gingerly sat up and maneuvered so Yuri was the one laying down. He traced one finger down his belly, tapped at his belly button. Yuri giggled, a desperate sort of giggle that thrilled him to no end. He let his hand run down his side, his hip, over the tiny denim shorts and to the expanse of his thighs.

He did love Yuri's thighs. He loved the steel of the muscles underneath the skin. He loved the way they looked when he was on the ice. He loved the way they flexed and bent as he spun and jumped. He pressed his fingers in ever so slightly.

“Does that hurt?”

“No,” Yuri shook his head. Beka was aware of the way that he was trembling ever so slightly. The blond swallowed hard, gratefully accepted the kiss that he was given. Beka laid on the bed, wrapping his arm around the slender waist. 

His head was cradled on Yuri's chest. Yuri's fingers came to card through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure of his fingers against his scalp. His nails, which he was growing out so that he could polish, scratched just a little bit.

“And you say I'm like a cat.” the Russian teased, a playful lilt in his voice.

“Maybe I could take a few lessons from you.” his leg draped over Yuri's hips. There was a happy peace spreading over them, blanketing them in its hush.

“Beka?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Do you think that you could ever love me?”

“Love you?” he lifted his head. He caught one of Yuri's hands, kissed the palm of it and curled his fingers around it.  
“Of course. Is that not the purpose of this? Is this not what you wanted?”

“It's everything I wanted.” he said softly. He took Otabek's hand and kissed his knuckles, tasting the salt and warmth of his skin.

They laid next to each other on the bed, their hands still joined. Yuri's free hand stroked down his face, tracing the shape of him.

“We could take our pants off?”

“Are you sure you want to go down that road?” Otabek asked softly.

“I'm not sure. We could put them back on...”

“We could,”

He bent to kiss him again, their hands releasing. Beka's hands went down to the waistband of his shorts, and he felt the restlessness of the body beneath him. His skin was nearly buzzing with something. His hips were starting to move. 

“Hands above the covers!” Victor stepped into the room. The two flew apart, still on the bed. Victor took in the clothes on the floor, the heat that was in the cheeks of both the boys. He took in the goosebumps that had risen on his son's flesh.  
“Yura, your papa has asked that you come and help him make supper.” he said sweetly.

He scrambled off the bed, grabbed the sweater and put it on before pushing past his dad and hurrying to the kitchen. If Yuuri noticed that Yuri was flushed and breathless, he didn't say anything about it, and just directed his son to wash his hands.

Victor bend down and picked up Beka's shirt, letting it dangle from his fingers. The young man cringed and reached out for it.

“Um, thanks.”

“Do you need to take a walk?” he asked kindly.

“I um... probably should do that.”

“Good. Dinner will be ready when you get back.” he gave the heart shaped smile and turned to walk out. Just when Otabek breathed a sigh of relief, he turned.  
“Otabek?”

“Er... yes, Victor?” he felt a little sheepish.

“Keep your filthy hands and nicely shaped chest away from my son. Or I'll have to cut you. And that would be a terrible shame, wouldn't it?”

“Ah, yes Victor. Yes it would.” he agreed readily.

“I'm so glad we see it the same way! Enjoy your walk.”

Otabek pulled the shirt over his head. He tiptoed out, past the kitchen where Yuri was slicing vegetables while Yuuri cheerfully spoke about their trip to the car lot. He looked up, their eyes locking. Yuri broke the contact, went back to the carrots and began to slice with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary.

The cool later afternoon air would do Otabek good. He scurried out the door when he heard Victor clearing his throat behind him. When he came in, the beef stew would be ready, and maybe Victor would be feeling a little less murderous. 

As long as that gleam stayed in Yuri's eyes.


End file.
